


The Straw Hats and Me

by AlexSmithxox



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: #crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSmithxox/pseuds/AlexSmithxox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy gets a letter from a certian pirate, she can't help but smile and join him! LucyxLuffy, minor swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Straw Hats and Me

The straw hats and me

 

Lucy POV

It was a regular day. I woke up, took a shower, got dressed, had Cancer do my hair, eat breakfast, and went to the guild.

On my way there I skillfully balanced on the ledge by the river. I smiled and waved as the men on boats yelled out for me to be careful. Once I made it to the guild, I felt a small smile on my lips as I heard loud bangs and crashes that resonated from the other side.

I opened the doors and to my not-so-much surprise Natsu and Gray were fighting and Erza was ignoring them, too busy finishing her strawberry cake. I giggled and went to sit at my usual seat at the bar. Mira was over in seconds with my strawberry milkshake. I thanked her and slipped at my drink as I watched the brawl that now had Gajeel and Elfman involved. As I was watching I could hear Lisanna, Juvia, Levy, and Evergreen all cheer their men on.

A little bit after the Grand Magic Games Lissanna had confessed to Natsu who asked her on a date the next day. Many people had thought me and Natsu would eventually become a thing but I have my sights set on someone else. Gray had finally accepted Juvia's proposal of love which led to her turning into water and pooling all over the guild. Levy and Gajeel had been dating in secret since they teamed up for the S-Class trials. And to no ones surprise, Elfman and Evergreen were an item, even though they tried to hide it, but it was painfully obvious.

In the end Gajeel and Elfman were out of the fight and Natsu was passed out along with Gray because of Erza who had finished her cake. I felt a small tap on my shoulder and turned to see Mira who was holding a small envelope. "Hey Lucy. This just came in the mail and it had your name on it." I quickly thanked her and took it. I looked at the writing that was more like a fast scribble on the envelope.

"Lucy Heartfilia" and "Fairy Tail" was written in a black ink. I looked at it confused then tore open the seal. I quickly read the letter and as I did so I began to shake. The letter said,

"Dear Luce,

Hopefully you get this but if ya don't it's okay. I want you to come right now. As soon as you finish reading this, run as fast as you can and meet me at the ship, at the port, you know which one. I don't have much time till I have to set off again. I'll explain when you get here. I know it's sudden but I miss you and I just need to see you. It's been way too long!

Sincerely,  
Monkey D. Luffy (future Pirate King!)"

I stared at the letter and read it again to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Then I ran. I jumped out of my chair and ran out the doors. As I did so I could hear many people asking me what was wrong but I ran. I ran like hell, just like he told me to. I ran to my house and packed a set of cloths, hair stuff, my whip, and my box of letters I had written to both my mom and my dad. I quickly called out Virgo and told her to store my bag in the spirit realm.

Then I once again I ran. I ran past the boat men as they asked me what was wrong but I ignored them. I ran all they way till I made it to the Magnolia port. I gasped to regain my breath and my legs were close to giving out. But this didn't stop me from walking all the way to the big ship who I knew from so long ago. I looked up at its giant masts in awe and recalled how many good times had happened there.

As I was admiring the ship, I didn't notice the foot steps behind me. "Luce is that you?"

I quickly whipped around I stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the person. He seem to be about my age with tanned skin, black hair, and had a shocked look in his big dark eyes. He had on a red vest that was open revealing his abs, slightly faded shorts that went to his knees, a pair of brown flip- flops, and atop his head was a straw hat that had a red stripe going around it. The thing that I noticed the most was a small black scar right under his left eye.

We stared for what seemed to be an eternity till we both snapped out of it as he held his arms out and I ran into them. We laughed loudly as he swung me around while smiling. Once we finally stopped I looked up at him as he looked down at me. I smiled brightly as he grinned like the idiot he was. "I missed you so much."

We stood there just hugging for a few minutes with my head presses against his chest. I breathed out quietly and looked up at him. He had his eyes closed and his cheek was resting on my head.

"I have missed you so much. Please don't ever leave." He whispered softly and I nodded. He opened his eyes and brought my face to his. "I love you." My eyes slowly closed as he planted a small kiss on my lips and he held me tighter. "Me too."

Somehow I knew this is where I belonged. I belonged with Luffy and his crew sailing the Grand Line, not with Natsu and Fairy Tail. I also knew that I still loved Luffy, even after all the years we have been apart. I knew none of that would change as long as I was with him.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a sequel to this oneshot. Leave a review if you want a sequel and more LucyxLuffy!


End file.
